


Resplandor del Acero

by Erengalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. La visión que Thengel Rey tiene de su esposa en sus últimos momentos. Este fic participa en el minirreto especial: despidiendo 2014 del foro Cuando los Hobbits descubrieron Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resplandor del Acero

La plata ya veteaba sus oscuros cabellos, y las arrugas de expresión cuarteaban su piel que, delicada como la porcelana, había sufrido los azares del tiempo y la edad.

Pero en aquellos momentos, Thengel la contempló como había sido antaño, en los tiempos en que se habían conocido. Una de sus manos, grande y fría, reposaba entre las más pequeñas de su esposa, que intentaba en vano devolverle el calor que lo abandonaba.

Sus cabellos habían sido largos y abundantes, y se habían deslizado por su espalda en una espesa cascada de bucles oscuros hasta rozar sus muslos; su piel había sido tersa y suave, aterciopelada como un melocotón al sol. Había sido alta, y todavía lo era, y esbelta y grácil como un cervatillo asustado; pero también era fuerte y de recio carácter, algo poco habitual en una dama de su cuna.

Y, oh, cómo recordaba Thengel sus ojos, grises como el mar que la había visto nacer. Le resultaban bellos, aun cuando la furia los hacía palpitar como un hierro candente, o la dureza del acero se instalaba en ellos. Pero para él eran dos inmensos océanos sin fondo, dos profundos pozos de serenidad donde sumergirse cada vez que su paz lo abandonaba, o el lugar donde perderse cada vez que Meduseld y sus obligaciones ahogaban su buen ánimo. Y no habían cambiado un ápice en todas las décadas que habían podido pasar juntos.

Ese fue el recuerdo que Thengel se llevó de Morwen cuando abandonó Arda para ir a reunirse con sus padres. El de la doncella de Arnach, el de la impetuosa dama del Sur; el de la muchacha alegre y el de la mujer en que se había convertido. El de la reina que, por su orgullo y su gracia, había sido conocida como Resplandor del Acero.

 


End file.
